Paranoia
by Devilish Aisha
Summary: After a mission in Hinamizawa, there's something wrong with Ichigo. For True Colours' Literary Kryptonite challenge. Warning: mildly graphic violence.


**Ohayoo gozaimasu, konnichiwa or konban wa (whatever time it is) This is my entry for True Colours' Literary Kryptonite challenge. This story is a bit of a crossover, it involves the Hinamizawa Syndrome in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Therefore I own no Higurashi or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**The Mews went to save the town of Hinamizawa, and Ichigo had already reached level 3 of three of the syndrome by the time they left. No aliens.**

**

* * *

**  
The familiar sound of the bell went, as the school day had ended. Three of the girls were a little slow at leaving, and remained in the locker room.

"Bye, Izumi-san! Bye, Misako-kun!" Ichigo called to the passing students.

"Ichigo has really become an extrovert, hasn't she, Moe?" Miwa and Moe watched an eager Ichigo wave to everyone in their class as they exited the gates.

"You're right, Miwa. It must have been her vacation." Moe replied. Since they were unknowing of Ichigo being one of the heroines of Tokyo, they guessed her leave was due to a holiday.

"Hello Miwa, Moe! Should we walk home together?" Once everybody had left she turned to them. The deafening silence rung through the room, and the door opened. It was Masaya Aoyama, who left his Kendo gear behind.

"Aoyama-kun! I need to talk to you!" Miwa ran off after him, before Ichigo could even say hello.

While they went off together, Ichigo and Moe sat together.

"So, what's up with them?" Ichigo lost her hyperactivity, and becoming quiet and calm. This made Moe curious, but decided not to investigate further.

"Oh, they've been out together when you were gone. She said it was the best time she's ever had in her life." Moe explained.

"I see." Ichigo said. She brought back memories of the day.

"_Kya, Aoyama-kun is the nicest guy ever!"_

"_And he helped me like this, and that was so nice of him!"_

"_Ichigo, you're lucky. I want a boy who's sweet and caring and kind. Can you pair me up with anybody?"_

Ichigo bent her head down. That flirting bitch! She dare, flirt with Aoyama-kun behind her back? She was meant to be her friend! She was meant to keep girls of her boyfriend when she was absent, not play around with him! That is what true friends do! She knew Miwa and Moe since early elementary school. Never had she seen this side of her!

She'll pay, Ichigo thought. Pay for being an untrusting friend, a flirt, and countless other things.

"Bye bye, Aoyama-kun!" Miwa and Masaya returned, and Miwa waved him off.

"Goodbye Ichigo, Miwa, Moe." as he pushed open the door and exited the school.

"Let's go Ichigo!" they called to a stony and silent Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Miwa asked.

Ichigo began to chuckling, and broke into a crazed laugh.

"Funny! You want to know how I feel! How ironic!" she screamed. Her eyes rolled into her skull, her estranged laughter continuing, and Miwa and Moe shook with fear.

"Ichigo, I don't know what's wrong with you, but please calm down!" Miwa tried to calm her, but to no avail.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH AOYAMA-KUN!" she yelled herself hoarse.

"But, but I, Ichigo…" Miwa stuttered.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HORRORS I'VE FACED? DO YOU? AND I COME BACK TO HEAR YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE BOY I LOVE?" she went on.

"I didn't. I wasn't." she tried to go on, but Ichigo interrupted her.

"Don't, try that with me." Ichigo spoke in a deadly whisper, and brandished the same knife she ate lunch with, and charged at Miwa.

"Ichigo, no!" Moe wailed, but the first blow went into Miwa's back. She gave an agonised scream, and Ichigo gave another one, staining her clothes with Miwa's blood.

One by one, the blows went into her back, splashing blood on the lockers, the floors, and their satchels. Screams of pain came until Miwa could feel no more. Her empty shell of a body lay with her eyes gazing wide open at Ichigo, with signs of disappointment in her face.

Moe stared at Miwa's limp body, and looked up at Ichigo with potential anger.(a.n, it's potential, like energy)

"Ichigo. You. HOW DARE YOU!" she exploded with rage.

Back to normal, Ichigo blinked in confusion.

"SHE WAS NEVER FLIRTING WITH HIM! THEY WENT TO A SUMMER CAMP TOGETHER! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HIM, WHAT AM I TO YOU? WHAT WAS MIWA TO YOU? WE WERE ALWAYS LAST AFTER YOUR CAFE FRIENDS AND AOYAMA! " Moe's shrieks of rage pounded on to Ichigo's ears.

"I hate you, Ichigo. Get out of my freaking life!" She gave a final holler, and ran off.

Ichigo stood in silence, and collapsed to her knees in tears.

"How, how could I do this? Is this all I'm meant to do now?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and felt as warm as hellfire on her pale cheeks. She sat alone, as the light of day passed. She knew her parents would wonder where she was, but she didn't care. She couldn't care about anything.

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry it was so short, but I hope I did ok.**


End file.
